What's in a name?
by VegetarianKittyHawk
Summary: After Things Change A school girl notices her dreams may be reality.


A/N This is my first Terra fanfiction, her name was picked at random. I've had this idea in my head for a while so I decided to start it. Enjoy! (I don't own Teen Titans, not like you didn't know that)

Geometry, Dreams, and a Cave

A school girl sat in a desk with a pencil in her hand chewing on the eraser slightly as she stared at the paper she knew nothing about, after all she hadn't studied for this test. Geometry was her least favorite subject. Even though it was an important test that really wasn't what was on her mind. She was thinking of a dream that she has had every night since she can remember, sure that was only a few months, but still. The dream was so clear in her head, but it was a dream that never seemed to finish itself. She wondered if it ever would, she was so confused so scared. The dream was far to real she never slept through a whole night. Then she thought of Beast Boy, she had told him things change, but the story he told was part of her dream and she knew it. The school girl was deep in thought.

"Laura," A male voice called, and Mr. Minton cleared his throat. "Laura! Put your pencil down."

The school girl noticed a man standing in front of her and looked up, the name did not catch her attention it felt as if it were some new nickname that someone had started calling her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Minton." Laura said feeling her cheeks burn red at the sight of all of her other classmates ready to leave while she still had a half-completed test on her desk. She put her pencil down and gave the teacher the test, and she honestly didn't care if it was finished or not. Her grades were important to her but she had other things on her mind. Mr. Minton noticed.

After the bell rang he asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

The school girl faked a smile "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, I hope so." He turned to his desk as Laura walked out of the room. "And Laura."

"Yeah?"

"I've graded some of the other tests and I'm pretty sure you will get another chance to fix your mistakes."

She snickered slightly and walked out the door.

Later that night she fell into a deep sleep, and her dream came again.

Once again she was fighting on the side of evil against the Teen Titans she had Beast Boy Pinned to the ground about to let a sharp rock fall to him. She felt every emotion through her dream, she did not want to do what it looked like she would do. Something was pushing her urging her to do it, but something happened this time in the dream she did not wake up at her usual point. Instead she heard Beast Boy's voice "It's your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never to late to change." She had heard him in her dream, her dream had always been silent. She could only see this as if through her eyes, in this dream she was Terra and from her mouth with her voice she heard the words, "Sorry, Beast Boy for everything I've done." She fought with the person she had once served she felt a since of freedom. And with a final scream she woke up. She was screaming when she awakened, jolting up in bed she saw her own reflection and her eyes glowed yellow back at her. Laura, as her Foster Parents called her, simply took that as paranoia from the dream.

Her foster parents were people that felt more like strangers than parents and it bugged her, she knew she could fend for herself. After a while of this environment she had gotten used to it she had no memories of the past and she wanted to completely change the personality that she had felt nameless in. Now though she felt she should act more like herself, whoever that was, and maybe it is someone like this Terra person. She tried to deny the last thing but the way the things she dreamed and what Beast Boy said matched up she now had to consider this a possibility. It was nearly four o'clock when she had started outside while everyone else was sleeping.

She remembered what Beast Boy had said before he said the name Terra in the conversation earlier today. When she heard that name she had looked up, that name caught her attention. Could it be that it was really her name? Thoughts wild she began to run, she ran for a while and didn't feel very fatigued. Noting that before she had probably ran away from a lot of things. Why? That was what she couldn't understand in that dream she had a power, she could control earth. That was the only way she was going to prove it to herself. She turned now out of town, and went over a hill that could keep her from being seen. Setting down on the ground she looked at a rock. It didn't move she tossed it up with her hand.

"Why can I not remember, this is crazy!" Her eyes glowed in her reflection in a puddle. She threw the rock in her hand up into the air, but it didn't come back down. Looking up she noticed it far above her head just now starting to fall. Now she understood, and suddenly she remembered how to work her gift. She stood on a loose rock and lifted it with her on it into the air. Impulsively she reached for something around her neck. Nothing was there, but she had been hoping for something to cover her eyes. Flying on this piece of earth she found her self outside of a cave entrance. This was the first thing she remembered walking out of a cave. It was this one and she was sure of it.

She walked down to a place that looked almost like a pillar, feeling like she had been there before. "My dream! This is where I was." She said to the empty cave it only echoed back her voice. Walking to the other side she saw a carving, she read it, "Teen Titan True Friend." Sure that this meant her, she felt like Terra again. But, what did being Terra mean? As Terra she didn't fit in where she was at the moment. Not knowing where to turn, she looked down at the carving. "I wonder if they still feel that way." She walked out of the cave, Laura on her mind, still she would be Laura until she knew for sure. Getting on the rock she began to surf through the sky.


End file.
